


Sudden Connection

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Connor is a little shit and really wants you to be hydrated, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sumo barks cause he's a good boy, i don't remember the rest of the tags lmao, it also gets a little romantic at the end outta nowhere, like i was not expecting it but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: A hand presses tightly against your mouth, smothering any sounds that could've slipped out. You didn't mind, it was helpful in this case. Perhaps next time you could try and find somewhere more... comfortable before trying to have get it on with some stranger, though. That would obviously be better somewhere down the line. Besides, you don't want to leave right now, not when things are getting good.---AKA: You and Hank find each other and have some fun.





	Sudden Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Double upload? I must be on a roll! No, actually I'm not that satisfied with this and that's probably because I've been starting this fic over a million different times and now I just wanna post it and hope some of ya'll like it! The recent influx of Hank/reader's have inspired me and at least glad for those cause they're much better than mine, i'd think. But, I'm just glad to have this out!  
> Anyways, I'm tired and need sleep but I hope you all enjoy reading this regardless! I proofread these myself so I'm sure there are plenty of errors, too.

A hand pressed tightly against your mouth, smothering any sounds that could've slipped out. You didn't mind, it was helpful in this case. Perhaps next time you could try and find somewhere more... comfortable before trying to get it on with some stranger, though. That would obviously be better somewhere down the line. As for now, you don't want to leave, not when things are getting good.

Hank--that was the stranger's name. He had caught your eye in that little bar filled to the brim of older, drunk men. He was obviously just starting to drink when you arrived, nursing a half empty scotch. You weren't really sure what drew him to you and vice versa but one shy brushing of hands and whispered compliments later resulted in you getting railed by the older man like his life depended on it.

Granted, it wasn't entirely planned. Sure, you wanted to find someone to have a good time with since you weren't having luck until you wound up at that little bar. You had already forgotten the name of it. Having sex in an alleyway behind the bar you'd met him in wasn't ideal but you wouldn't be complaining out loud about it. Besides, Hank certainly knew how to make the best of the situation, apparently.

Hank's thrusts were fast and deep as he had you practically bent over yourself, legs splayed on either side of his hunched form above you. The hand that was over your mouth tasted of his sweat and smelled like the scotch he was drinking earlier--perhaps he spilled some on his hand before you arrived. You could feel your panties hanging on your ankle, swaying from Hank's thrusts. Your skirt was discarded somewhere in the darkened alleyway behind you, your shirt pulled up enough to expose your breasts. You had forgone a bra that night, just incase. You left your heels on and could feel them trying to slide off of your feet. On a brighter side, Hank was thoughtful enough to lay his jacket down so you wouldn't hurt your back on the asphalt. His pants and boxers were hanging loosely around one of his ankles, his boots still on, and the look of him like that was enough to make it all the more sweeter for you.

You could feel your moans vibrating against the older man's hand and he groaned, low and rough. His mouth was working against your neck where you could feel your sweat gather. He kissed on your neck, biting and licking feverishly with each thrust. His unoccupied hand teasing your nipples, alternating between the two nubs. 

"You feel so good, so tight," Hank mumbled against you, breath hot on your skin. "Promise you'll come home with me tonight. Promise."

The request surprised you but you couldn't reply even if you wanted to. His hand squeezed into your cheek just enough to be felt as you tried to moan his name. You wanted to be heard, now. You wanted for Hank to hear how good he was fucking you. 

You could feel his other hand brace himself beside your head, thrusting into you like a wild animal. You felt hot with pleasure as it coursed throughout your body, sending your nerves alight with it. You could feel your nails digging into the back of his shirt. A slight give alerted you to the fact that you ripped his shirt. Ignoring that for now, you wrapped your legs around his body as best you could, angling your hips to get him to fuck you harder.

He did just that, panting into your neck as he picked up the pace. Pleasure was all you knew, his cock hitting that perfect spot within you. You could feel your mouth moving against his hand when he kept hitting that same spot over and over. You weren't even sure what you were trying to say at that point but tried to moan it out at him regardless, feeling his thrusts losing their rhythm against you. 

His hand finally left your mouth and you took advantage, finally able to hear what you've been trying to say to him.

"Kiss me, kiss me, please--Oh, God--kiss me!"

Hank eagerly crashed his lips to yours, tongue instantly lavishing yours with attention. The kiss soon degraded to an open mouth one, tongues interlacing in the gap between the two of your mouths, gasps and moans drifting into the air around you. He tasted of scotch and sweat and it made you feel all the more excited. 

Hank suddenly pulled out and cursed loudly, your name following as he came, body tensing. His release landed on his jacket beneath you, the contact making a tiny sound. You ran a hand through his silver strands, waiting for his high to come down. When he finally collected himself enough, he pulled back far enough to be able to look at you in the face. He was flushed, panting hard and hair sticking to his forehead. You were sure you didn't look too much better.

"You're coming home with me tonight, right?" His voice was almost a husky whisper. It made you shiver.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll come over tonight." 

He grinned and chuckled, his eyes seeming full of more than just lust. 

He patted your hip, pulling your legs down. You sighed at the feeling of them relaxing. "C'mon. Let's get your clothes."

You didn't even have enough time to stand before he was already helping you slide your panties back on, handing you your skirt. Whenever you stood you took off your heels so you wouldn't fall and watched as he pulled his pants back up. You noticed that he didn't bother fastening them. He grimaced when he finally looked down at his jacket, commenting about the come sitting on it. He balled it up and tossed it in a nearby dumpster.

He pulled out his phone and called for a self driving cab. "I'll pay, don't worry."

The ride to Hank's house was a bit more handsy than you originally thought it would be, but you didn't mind. Besides, your core was still throbbing with the need of an orgasm, having been neglected in that department. Hank had promised to make you come at his house and you were more than ready to see what he'd do.

When he went to turn the knob on his front door it had swung open from the inside. There stood a tall, handsome android. His LED was yellow as he took in both of your appearances. Hank had mentioned a roommate but had said that he wouldn't be too much of a bother.

"Move, Connor." Hank was pushing past said android, pulling you in behind him. 

"Who is your guest, Hank? She seems dehydrated. Perhaps I can get her a glass of water before you continue with your sexual escapades."

Your felt your face be engulfed with a blush as Hank kept pulling you to what you expected to be his room. A dog barked somewhere in the background. It sounded large.

"Fuck off, Connor! I'll get her one later."

Before Connor could utter another word Hank had you in his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," He mumbled, suddenly looking bashful. "He's only trying to help."

"It's alright. He seems sweet."

Hank only mumbled something under his breath about lovable yet annoying androids in reply. 

Deciding not to let the two of you be enveloped in an awkward silence, you sit on his bed, opening your legs just enough to show a slim part of your panties. 

"So," you drawled, reveling in the sight of his adam's apple bobbing as he took in the sight. "I hope you make good on your earlier promise. I'd hate to leave disappointed."

The look in his eyes made you spread your legs wider without thinking about it. "Oh, don't worry that pretty little head of yours about that. I'll have your eyes rolling back."

Just like that the atmosphere was filled with lust once more, heady and strong in the air. 

Hank strode to you, quickly closing the distance. Looking up at him as he grabbed your legs and hoisted them to remove your panties did you truly realize just how tall he really was. He was towering over you even as he instructed you move further back on the bed until you lie in the center. 

He crawled over your form, eyes racking over your body. Even as clothed as you were, the slow way his blue eyes roved your body made you feel bare before him. He leaned down and kissed you, almost passionately. It floored you with the intensity of it but you returned his kiss regardless, running your hands up and down his chest. You could feel him groan against your mouth before he pulled back, kissing down your body. He started at your neck, making sure to leave a large hickey that left you covering your mouth as you moaned. His hands cupped your breasts when he reached your collarbone, licking and nibbling along it. He was going to pull up your shirt but you stopped him, a hand on his wrist.

He froze, eyes seeming to hold fear in them. It made you feel bad but you were already more than ready to feel his mouth between your legs. You gazed down at him and gave a tiny smile, hoping to wipe that fearful look from his face.  
"Please, Hank, don't tease me."

After a moment he smirked and started to descend, your hand releasing him. "I didn't think you'd be so eager. But I'm sure you can take a little more from this old man." 

Slowly, oh so slowly, he slid down your body until he was at your legs again. He pushed your skirt up so it sat at your waist, exposing you. He had the look of a hungry wolf as he lifted your legs and pressed them back, mouth parting.

"Shit," Hank mumbled, staring down at you. 

You whined, twisting your hips. When will he get going already? You were growing impatient, the bubbling need in you steadily rising the longer he took. 

He ignored your whines and opted to kiss and suck at your thighs, biting occasionally as he made his descent. You could feel your hips twitching the further down he got, mouth clamped shut in fear of Connor hearing you. Your hands gripped the sheets when he stopped, breath hot against you.

You were just about to tell him to hurry up but a moan tumbled out instead, unable to stop it quickly enough. He had licked a broad stripe between your folds and over your clit. He did it again and then he slipped his tongue into your entrance. You clamped a hand over your mouth as you moaned. He fucked you with his tongue, his other hand sliding down to flick over your clit with skilled fingers. Hank was groaning against you, the vibrations of it causing you to shiver, your other hand gripping the sheets tighter.

You could feel sweat forming a thin sheet on your body as you took the pleasure he gave you. It was hard to stay still, hips twitching at his ministrations. You felt Hank's unoccupied hand waving yours away, filling the air with your wanton sounds.

Hank's name was all you knew when his mouth went to your clit, tongue circling the bud as three fingers slid into your entrance, pumping vigorously. Your hands flew to his head, grabbing tightly and pushing his face further onto you, bucking your hips. Your orgasm was close, winding tightly in your abdomen. You didn't want it to be over so quickly but with the way he was eating you out made you want to keep his head down there forever. Soon, you could feel your orgasm washing over you, your body writhing and tingling with it. You vaguely heard yourself call out Hank's name as you ground yourself against his face. By the time your orgasm had subsided, Hank was hovering above you, eyes twinkling with pride.

"Let me wring one more of those out of you tonight." He ran a hand over your breasts, pinching a nipple hard enough for you to squeak and twitch. "Sit on my face, doll."

You accepted his proposal with an excited nod, smile lopsided. "Wouldn't pass that up, Hank."

He chuckled and hoisted you up and situated the both of you until you were hovering above his face. Right before he pulled you down you jumped up, a thought spurring you.

"What is it?" Hank seemed genuinely worried and it made you feel soft inside. You didn't think such a simple sentence in a moment like this would affect you so but you treasured it regardless.

"Do you think you would be able to come again tonight?" 

"Shit, I--I don't know. I'm not young anymore, I might not--" He cut himself off, seeming to think for a moment. "Ah, fuck it. Why not. Knock yourself out."

You grinned and leaned down to give him a kiss before backing off and hurriedly removing his pants. It wasn't hard, seeing as how he never did fasten them up in the car. One easy swipe down later and his cock was exposed, hard and leaking pre come, the tip of it red. 

"I thought you weren't young anymore, Hank." You teased, palming him. He felt hot and heavy in your hand.

He didn't reply, only grumbled under his breath.

You slipped back across him, hovering above his face with his cock pressing against your lips as you bent down. You hummed when he spread you open, playing with your folds. 

"So this is what we're doing, huh?" It seemed his question wasn't meant to be answered when he lowered you onto his face, mouth and tongue quickly working over you.

You moaned, gripping his cock tightly. His hips bucked in your hand and you quickly caught the hint, opening your mouth to take him in. You noted the taste of yourself on him as you sucked him down, hallowing your cheeks and bobbing your head. You felt the vibration of his moan against your core, causing you to moan in return. The two of you worked in tandem, Hank's tongue sliding all over your clit while you took him to the back of your throat, swallowing around him. You eagerly lapped at what you could when you pulled back, panting for breath along his cock. Just as you were about to swallow him back down you felt a slap on your ass, causing your hips to jerk at the sting it left behind. Oh, but it felt good, the slap of his hand bringing you even closer to your release. He punctuated it with a tight squeeze on the same spot he had struck before he slapped you again. You ground yourself harder against his face in return, slipping his cock back into your mouth. 

You sucked on him with renewed vigor, swirling your tongue around any part you of his cock that you could, bobbing your head in a quickened pace. He licked and sucked on your clit, his hands tightened their hold on your ass. You felt like you were about to explode, the way he was pampering attention across you core had you quaking, hips bucking against him of their own accord. Just as you had him in the back of your throat once more did he come again, hips shallowly fucking your mouth as he did. You tried to swallow it all, slurping down as much as you could. You could feel him moaning against you, eating you out like it was the last thing he could do.

It didn't take much for your orgasm to finally tip over. You hurriedly threw your head back, Hank's softening cock slipping from your mouth with a pop as you cried out his name. He held you still as your orgasm wracked your body, mouth still working over you. Your hips were still trying to twitch under his grasp but he soon let go when you patted his hip.

You flopped onto your back, body feeling heavy and warm. Hank crawled over to you and swiped at your chin with his thumb. You saw that some of his come must have slipped out of your mouth and, without really thinking, opened your mouth to take it in. He smeared his come across his fingers before sliding the digits into your mouth. You sucked leisurely, swirling your tongue around them to get every last bit of his release off of them. Besides, Hank looked like was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his fingers being played with. He pressed down on your tongue, massaging it gently. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing labored, before he slowly pulled them out, a string of spit connecting the two of you.

Finally, he lied down beside you, a hand over your heart. You could feel it thumping rapidly under his hand and somehow the gesture of his hand on you like that, so tender and soft, made your heart skip a beat. Perhaps there was something in the older man that needed someone like you in his life. Perhaps he was lonely. You knew you were. Nights spent scouring the town for someone to bed wasn't something you always wanted to do. In that moment though, with Hank, resting his chin on the top of your head and tucking your body closer to his, something just felt so right about it that you knew that you'd wind up in his company often after tonight's events.

Just as you were about to fall asleep a knock was on the door, causing the two of you to jump at the sudden intrusion.

Hank growled, seemingly furious about it. "What now, Connor?"

"I assumed that your evening with your... partner is ending, I have decided to take it upon myself to get her water." Connor's voice was muffled behind the door and you could hear the clinking of ice in a glass. "Perhaps you would need one, too, Hank? I can assume both of your mouths are quite dry. You were quite loud."

Hank threw one of his pillows at the door, barely even making the door creak. You could've sworn that you heard a chuckle come from behind the door.

"Perhaps I should come back later."

"Oh, what do you think, Connor?" Hank waved a hand at the door even though Connor couldn't see it.

Steps were retreating from the door and you laughed, seeing Hank's face red with what you assumed was a mix of agitation and embarrassment. 

"What a little shit," Hank grumbled, snuggling tight to your form.

You welcomed his warmth, curling up against him. Yes, this could possibly be just what you wanted, pesky androids and all.


End file.
